The Bet
by Psychic101
Summary: Shawn,Gus,Lassie and Jules. With pineapple pudding, and paper balls. What could go wrong? ONE-SHOT


This is from the prompt my friend gave me: pineapple pudding, Gus, Lassie, Shawn with a bet. And this is what resulted from those prompts. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Shawn and Gus were in the Santa Barbra police station, sitting in wheelie chairs being bored.

"I'm bored," Shawn sighed.

"Me too," Gus agreed.

"Then why don't you guys go to the Psych office? I'll call when we need you," Juliet suggested looking at her boyfriend and friend.

"We can't," Shawn simply said with a nod from Gus.

"Why not?"

"Every time we get out of our chairs Lassie shoots death glares at us and he growls." Shawn then imitated a dog growl.

"Then sit there," Juliet watched her boyfriend's face.

"Just" pause "Sit" pause "here?" Shawn said.

"Yes," Juliet said watching as Shawn and Gus's faces turned to horror.

"But-but-but" Shawn stuttered.

"That's boring." Gus finished.

"I'm sorry," Juliet apologized turning back to her work. Shawn and Gus shared a look before a smile spread out on their faces.

"No," Juliet said.

"No what?" Shawn asked.

"No chair races, no bumper chairs, and no chair jumping and or surfing. Just sit there," Juliet told them.

"She didn't even turn around," Gus whispered.

"I find that incredibly sexy yet annoying at the same time." Shawn smiled at Juliet who was working.

"Thank you Shawn," Juliet said still not looking up.

"She can hear like a bat too," Gus mumbled.

"No buddy you just whisper really loud," Shawn said. Shawn and Gus sat there for about 6 minutes before Shawn goy his Idea.

"Hey Jules," Shawn scooted his chair to his girlfriend's desk.

"Yes?" Juliet asked.

"Do you have any scrap paper I can have not borrow?" Shawn looked at her. Juliet looked up, her blue eyes slowly meeting his green ones.

"Why?" she questioned.

"If Gus and I are just stuck here we might as well draw,"

"Draw?"

"Yes Jules men can draw," Shawn said with a smile. Juliet reached over and grabbed a stack of paper that she handed to him.

"Have fun," Juliet said as Shawn scooted back to Gus then over to his dad's empty desk.

"I bet you 5 pineapple pudding cups that I can hit Lassie with 20 paper balls without missing." Shawn challenged.

"Alright. Rules. 20 tries, in a row, under 5 minutes. If and when Lassie yells at you I win automatically. You chair mustn't move. Do you understand these rules?" Gus gave and Shawn nodded. They both rolled 10 papers into balls giving them 20. Shawn took his position and put the first ball into hand.

"Ready. Set. Ball!" Gus said as Shawn threw the first one and hit Lassie directly on the side of his head.

"1," Gus said as Shawn aimed and threw another one.

18 balls Later….

"Last one with 20 seconds left," Gus said as Shawn got ready.

"10-9-8-7-6-5" Shawn threw the ball "4-3-2," Gus was about ready to say one when Lassie jumped up hitting the coming ball.

"Knock it off!" Lassie yelled pointing a finger at Shawn.

"I won!" Gus cheered.

"No you didn't!" Shawn argued.

"Yes I did he yelled at you!"

"That isn't fair,"

"Why isn't it fair!"

"It would have hit him. I would have won if Buzz hadn't of dropped his pencil! You know Lassie has a radar bunny in his head!" Shawn shouted.

"You're just mad cause I won!"

"Jules wasn't it un-fair?" Shawn asked turning to his girlfriend but Juliet wasn't at her desk.

"Ha!" Gus yelled pointing at Shawn. Shawn was about ready to yell at Gus again but Lassie pointed at the door. His face red with steam coming out of his ears.

"Ouuuut!" Lassie screamed. Shawn and Gus made a run for it out of the station.

"Where's Shawn?" Juliet asked walking out of the bathroom.

"He left," Lassie fumed marching down to the shooting range. Juliet walked back to her desk and found a piece of paper taped to her desk. She picked it up and read what was inside.

_Dear Jules,_

_I drew this just for my crafty little doodle pumpkin,_

_Love Shawn_

Juliet looked and smiled at the drawing underneath the writing. There was a little tower castle where a princess was standing in a purple dress staring at the prince. The prince was wearing a purple shirt with a red cape and he was on one knee in front of the tower, one hand outstretched towards the princess the other on his heart. A red arrow pointed to the prince with "Me" written in red crayon; a red arrow pointed to the princess with "Jules" written. Juliet smiled and looked outside as Shawn and Gus zoomed out of the parking lot.


End file.
